Espiral
by Banghg
Summary: Como escritor de este fic, voy a atrapar a Naegi en un espiral de timpo. Una y otra vez repetirá los acontecimientos del primer juego.
1. Chapter 1

**Espiral**

...

_Y como es tan divertido molestar a Naegi, dejemos que su vida sea un espiral._

…

El reloj sobre la pizarra del salón estaba próximo a dar las ocho. A Naegi… no podría importarle menos… Ni siquiera había desdoblado el pedazo de papel sobre la mesa. Su cabeza seguía recostada sobre el pupitre mientras veía las ventanas tapeadas de esa forma tan ridícula e infantil.

-_¿Cuántas veces van ahora?_ –Se preguntó mentalmente mientras trataba de hacer algunas cuentas mentales. – _¿Treinta? Quizás treinta y uno. No, esa no cuenta. Me corté la garganta con un cuchillo antes del quinto juicio. _–Sólo digamos que no había sido uno de sus mejores intentos y dejémoslo así.

Resopló pesadamente mientras se reacomodaba; esta vez su cabeza sobre sus brazos mientras se preparaba para dormir una siesta. ¿Qué diferencia había con ir puntualmente de todas formas? Se merecía un descanso. Se volvió a dormir.

**8:30**

**-Ejem, ejem. Probando, probando. **–Una voz aguda despertó a Naegi. Provenía desde esas ridículas bocinas pegadas en el techo. –**Esta es una llamada de retrasó para Makoto Naegi, debe presentarse al gimnasio inmediatamente. Repito, esta es una llamada de atención para Makoto Naegi, debe presentarse al gimnasio inmediatamente por favor.** –La voz se calló. Naegi volvió a dormir.

**9:00**

-**¡En repetición de la llamada anterior! ¡Makoto Naegi, por favor diríjase inmediatamente al gimnasio por llamado del gran director Monokuma! ¡Repito, diríjase al gimnasio para un discurso del gran director Monokuma! ¡No podremos empezar si no te presentas! ¡Si tienes un poco de respeto por tus compañeros, ve al gimnasio! **–El mensaje terminó. Naegi volvió a dormir.

**9:30**

-**¡Maldito mocoso irresponsable! ¡Despierta de una vez y dirígete al gimnasio para poder empezar con esto de una vez por todas! ¡No me obligues a ir personalmente por ti! **–Esta vez el mensaje fue corto. Naegi volvió a dormir.

**10:00**

-**Por favor, ven al gimnasio. La mente maestra no se supone que se muestre por niños tomando siestas en los salones, debe ser algo más impactante y dramático. **–Ahora sonaba como una suplica. Naegi sintió un poco de lastima y se levantó del asiento para dirigirse al gimnasio a reunirse con sus compañeros.

…

-¡Llegas dos horas tarde! Un comportamiento tan irresponsable no puede ser tolerado en la academia. –Ishimaru lo reprendió severamente mientras esa extraña aura azul lo rodeaba. Naegi jamás había puesto mucha atención a eso antes, pero ahora… ¿Donde exactamente provenía? Era un tanto escalofriante. –Ten por seguridad de que habrá un castigo.

-Y aun sigues diciendo esas tonterías. No se que fue peor, esperar aquí parado dos horas o escucharte cinco minutos. –Togami parecía bastante molesto. En su familia no era una costumbre que los dejaran esperando, generalmente era al revés.

-Es necesario impartir la disciplina adecuada para mantener el orden en nuestra sagrada academia. –Ishimaru contraatacó. Parece que en esta ocasión serian ellos quienes no se llevaran del todo bien.

Oowada le mandó una mirada de muerte. Era claro que a él tampoco le había gustado estar esperando tanto tiempo, se le pasaría después de su momento cercano a la muerte. A menos que esta vez fuese Togami, en ese caso no daría mucha atención a la advertencia de Kirigiri, a lo que seguramente trataría de responder antipáticamente mientras el peluche sigue con ese sonido de bip, y luego se transforme en la primera victima.

-E-esto, eres Makoto Naegi, ¿Verdad? –Maizono se acercó a él. – ¿Me recuerdas? Solíamos ir juntos en secundaria.

Naegi sonrió. –Por supuesto, ¿Cómo has estado Maizono-san? Dime, ¿Al final arreglaste tus diferencias con Hitomi?

La mirada de Maizono pasó a una de tristeza. –Por desgracia- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

Naegi usó todo el conocimiento que pudo reunir en los escasos segundos a esa pregunta para dar una respuesta directa y a la vez convincente. Algo que le permita hablar con Maizono tranquilamente, o por lo menos hasta que trate de culparlo de alguna muerte, otra vez.

-Internet.

Los ojos de Maizono se abrieron con horror y luego cambiaron a furia. –Eso paparazi, parece que nunca me dejaran en paz.

Maizono se alejó mascullando algo sobre malditos acosadores sin vergüenza y abre latas eléctricos.

-**Probando, probando. Cielos, esto ya no es tan impactante como me imaginé que sería. **–Una voz un tanto decepcionada resonó en todo el gimnasio. –**Saludos a todos los nuevos, seguramente estarán ansiosos por comenzar la ceremonia de apertura.**

Un peluche salió desde la mesa de discursos del director.

Todos se sorprendieron.

Naegi suspiró.

-_Aquí vamos de nuevo._

…


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cuál era la razón de continuar con todo eso? ¿Qué ganaba impidiendo muertes si sólo lograría más? Fueron los pequeños cambios que él hizo lo que trajeron grandes catástrofes. Ahora tenía que repetir todo de nuevo. ¿Qué iba a hacer esta vez para echarlo todo a perder? Nada. Estaba cansado. Después de tantas repeticiones todo simplemente pierde el sentido.

Podía salvar a Leon, quizás a Maizono en esta ocasión.

-Bah, que se salven ellos mismos. –Dijo recostado de espaldas en su cama. ¿Para que salvar a alguien que más tarde te apuñalará por la espalda? Literalmente hablando por supuesto.

Un descanso de tantas repeticiones sonaba bien. Y si moría, bueno, no es como si eso fuera realmente importante. A menos que las repeticiones tuvieran un límite. Ya no le importaba, había vivido demasiado tiempo en ese infierno, demasiado tiempo como para importarle nada.

-_Mañana liberarán los videos. _–Y después de eso sabía que habría una muerte. Parecía el destino que alguien muriese horas después de sacado el video: Maizono, Kuwata, Togami, Fukawa, infernos, en una ocasión incluso Oogami y Kirigiri. Esa fue una de las repeticiones más cortas que puedo tener, especialmente porque Togami tomo el mando y los mato a todos en la primera clase del juicio.

Ahora estaba recostado de espaldas en su cama pensando como demonios haría para convertir una academia en donde la desesperación acecha en cada esquina, en un centro vacacional para viajeros del tiempo-espacio. Quien sabe, quizá los cambios incluso lo lleven por alguna senda que lo saque por fin de esa academia. Puede que en el camino encuentre la razón de esas repeticiones sin sentido.

O quizás termine aplastado como en el principio.

Nota para no volver a fiarse de Kirigiri otra vez. Le das tú apoyo y confianza y ¡bam!, un oso te pega a una silla y trata de darte lecciones de reproducción mientras te dirige a una aplanadora gigante. Lo verdaderamente increíble es que le haya pasado tres veces seguidas.

-**Salvarse ellos solos, ¿No te parece un poco cruel, Makoto-chan? **–Monokuma se lo dijo mientras lo veía muy cerca al lado de su cama.

Naegi lo miró un segundo sin demostrar sorpresa, ¿Para qué? Siempre era a él al que parecía visitar primero, en realidad lo había esperado desde hace rato.

-Si vienes a decirme que la puerta del baño está rota, ya conozco el truco para abrirla. –Entonces volvió a sus pensamientos.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Monokuma.

-**Mocoso maleducado, vine a darte una advertencia sobre llegar tarde a las reuniones del genial director Monokuma. **–La irritación en su voz era increíble para ser sólo un muñeco mecánico. –**Deberías estar agradecido de que te esté dando otra oportunidad de seguir participando en el juego.**

-_¿Debería salvar a Mukuro?_ –La primera vez que trató de empujarla lejos de las lanzas, Mukuro le rompió el brazo por reflejo. Si quería salvarla debería esperar a un momento en que ella estuviese desconcertada o algo. –_Aunque seguiría del lado de Junko de todas formas. _

-¡**¿Me estas escuchando o no?! Estos niños que no entienden lo que se les dice… **

Naegi miró a Monokuma a los ojos. –Claro. Cero retrasos. No hay problema. –Dijo mientras se acomodaba para dormir un poco.

-**Grrrr. ¡Suficiente! **–Monokuma sacó un identificador de estudiante de algún lado y comenzó a teclear algo en el.

El identificador de estudiante de Naegi comenzó a sonar.

-**¿Qué tienes que decir ahora? **–Monokuma dijo como si la victoria fuera definitivamente suya. –**¿Eh? ¿No vas a verlo? ¡Deja de ser tan-**

-Desde este momento, está totalmente prohibido para todos los alumnos (principalmente Makoto Naegi) ignorar al director. –Dijo con indiferencia total.

-**T-t-t-t-tú. **–Monokuma parecía estar apunto de estallar por la completa falta de respeto que estaba recibiendo. –¡**Espero que seas uno de los primeros en morir!**

Entonces salió con un portazo.

...

-¡Tengo que salir! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! –Maizono salió corriendo del salón audio-visual después de ver los videos.

Hace varios intentos que Naegi había dejado de tratar de detenerla, eso no cambiaria nada de todas formas. Él siempre sería su pequeño tonto. Lo sabe perfectamente, en una ocasión consiguió su cometido. Claro, había dejado tanta evidencia que fue fácil deducir que fue ella. Pero hasta el último momento no dejó de gritar que había sido él. Aun cuando su rostro apareció en la tragaperras con la palabra culpable.

En fin, comenzaba a tener algo de hambre.

-**¿Qué pasa Naegi-chan? ¿Ya has caído en la desesperación? **–El rostro de Monokuma en la pantalla lo llamó cuando comenzó a irse.

-Tengo hambre. –Dijo sin voltear.

Eso sin lugar a dudas levantó algunas cejas de sus compañeros. Después de un video que mostraba que podrían haber perdido todo, él simplemente les sale conque tiene hambre.

-**Si cerasssss. **–La pantalla comenzó a titilar en rojo mientras el rostro de Monokuma se acercaba.

...

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan indiferente sobre esta situación? –Kirigiri le preguntó mientras estaban sentados en la mesa.

Algunos habían decidido encerrarse en sus habitaciones después de lo que pasó, otros, simplemente se habían alejado de él por la clara falta de atención hacia todo eso. Eso también parecía haber levantado muchas sospechas sobre él, pero ninguno había hecho ningún tipo de acusación. Todavía.

Makoto terminó de masticar y tragar parte de la hamburguesa que se había preparado. No se supone que Kirigiri se le acerque tan pronto, bueno, por otro lado, él había hecho un montón de cosas que lo señalarían como el culpable, y si no, como alguien que sabe más de lo que dice.

-Estamos atrapados en una academia cerrada, no podemos comunicarnos con el exterior, un oso psicópata quiere que nos matemos y posiblemente lo hagamos. No creó que perder la calma y gritar por la libertad mientras golpeamos una puerta más segura que la bóveda del banco ayude en algo. –Entonces volvió a comer. Era técnicamente cierto, pero tampoco le iba a decir que había perdido total interés en hacer algo desde la repetición anterior. Mucho menos tomando en cuenta que ella lo llevó a una muerte horrible tres veces seguidas.

Kirigiri lo miró fijamente con esos ojos que lo estudiaban todo.

-_Dios, ¿Siempre tuvo esa mirada tan aterradora cuando investigaba a alguien? Con ojos así cualquiera pensaría que es más una asesina que una detective. _

-¿Es esa la única razón?

-_O ya veo, ese es el truco. Comienzas a torcer un poco las cosas para que actúe nervioso o cometa algún error. Quizás quieras que te mire directamente un minuto o algo así, de ese modo tu gran cerebro de detective empezaría a gritar "Culpable" "Culpable" "Culpable", y no me dejarías en paz en todo el día. Diablos, ¿Es mucho pedir una vida libre? Estoy cansado de morir cada vez que trato de ayudar. ¿Pero a ustedes les importa algo de lo que haga? Nooo. Ustedes me matan a la más mínima oportunidad. Pero claro, tu fuiste la más original. Ayudar al oso a señalarme como el culpable, y convertirme en puré._

-¿Cuál sería la otra? ¿Un viajero en el tiempo totalmente cansado de repetir las mismas cosas?

-Mmm…

Quizás habló de más. Bueno, realmente no importaba, era sólo Kirigiri.

...

Alguien tocaba la puerta. Naegi se levantó y la abrió.

-N-Naegi-kun.

***Plam***

Entonces la volvió a cerrar con un portazo.


End file.
